All For You
by gibbsxzivaxtony9761
Summary: A dead marine at Quantico left a message: the man who killed him is out to get Kate next. Gibbs's old flame, Jenny Shepard returns, serious jealousy going on. Will Gibbs get distracted enough and slipup when that one slipup can cost kate her life? Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

Kate POV

I walked into the already active bullpen, my light blazer in my hand. It was slowly approaching 90 some degrees, proclaiming the sweet DC summer that we had all been waiting for.

"Hey Kate! Guess what?" Tony yelled, jumping up from his seat and jogging over to me, his hair slicked back.

I sighed, "What, Tony?" I asked, continuing walking towards my desk and throwing my blazer on the back of my chair.

"We got a new Director," he proclaimed, "A red head," he added.

My mind instantly jumped back to the one case that had hinted on the topic that Gibbs liked red heads.

"Oh," I managed, "Where is he?"

He laughed and jerked his head up the stairs, "He's up there with her now, he's been there for a good half an hour now."

I nodded and sat down at my desk, fighting the fits of jealousy that threatened to overtake my self control.

"She's pretty cute too, long red hair, light brown eyes, nice little-"

I cut him off, "Tony! Don't even go there!"

He laughed and shrugged playfully, flicking a piece of paper at my head which I promptly dodged. I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned my head to see Gibbs walking down the steps, the Director's arm slid through his.

He tossed his head back in a laugh and she smiled in response and whispered something in his ear which made him smirk at their own inside joke.

I quickly turned away just as they were coming down the stairs and was instantly absorbed in my monitor and flipped through emails I had long sense read.

"Agent Todd, DiNozzo," Gibbs called, and I looked up, "Director Jenny Shepard."

I nodded and gave her a smile and stood up to shake her free hand.

"Ah, Agent Todd, I have heard nothing but good things about you, it'll be a pleasure working with you," she said, announcing me with my professional title.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

DiNozzo brushed passed me and eagerly shook her hand, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, nice to meet you."

She laughed, "Jethro has told me so much about you, Agent DiNozzo," she shared a look with Gibbs that just made my anger fume inside me even more.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and picked it up. I looked at the caller ID number once and smiled, right on time.

"Hello?" I answered promptly, leaving the suddenly loud bullpen, filled with laughter and meetings.

"Katie, when you coming home tonight?" Steve asked.

I shrugged, "We might have a case to do so pretty late. Don't wait up?"

He laughed, "I'll always be waiting for you, Katie, and plus you still owe me and I'll collect tonight."

I laughed back, "Alright, talk to you later, Steven, bye, love you."

"Love you too, Katie."

I hung up the phone and went back into the bullpen to see Tony sitting at his desk and Gibbs sitting at his.

He looked up as soon as I sat down.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked, his blue eyes looking into mine.

I shrugged, "A friend, nothing major," I told him honestly.

He looked skeptical but his phone cut off any other thoughts.

I turned away from his piercing blue eyes and began to type up the report I had yet to finish from last night.

"Grab your gear, we got a dead marine in Quantico," he barked out, already making his way to the elevator, coffee in hand.

"Anything else, boss?" Tony asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

I walked past him and into the elevator, standing perfectly straight and glaring at the medal.

"You'll know when we get there, DiNozzo," Gibbs murmured just as the Italian slid through the closing silver doors.

I gave a low chuckle as the elevator began its descent down into the ground floors. I quickly slid from the elevator and opened the awaiting NCIS van parked outside and got in.

"Gibbs who do you and the Director know each other?" I asked, my tone carefree as he started the engine.

He didn't take his eyes off the road and said, "Is that any of your business, Agent Todd?"

I heard Tony muffle a chuckle with a cough and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes. We would all like to know more about the new Director, if you don't mind, Gibbs," I stated bluntly.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, almost a glare, "You'll know when we finish this case."

His tone had finality in it that made me stop questioning him and kept quiet. I looked straight ahead.

"Where's McGee?" I asked, looking around for the young probationary agent.

Tony shrugged, "In the Big Apple visiting his mom."

I nodded and the idle conversation once again died out.

Gibbs pulled the van into a parking space near the ware house and we immediately got out. I slammed the door behind me and expertly swung myself under the all too familiar yellow police tape.

I turned to the detective currently examining the body.

"You didn't move the body, did you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He shook his head, "No ma'am, and who are you?" He asked.

I sighed, flipping out my ID and badge, "Special Agent Kate Todd, NCIS."

The man's face darkened exceptionally and he stepped aside to reveal the letters written in blood.

The blood had already dried so you were barely able to make it out, but it was still pretty noticeable.

_This marine had it lucky. Special Agent Caitlin Todd will not be so lucky to have a quick death. She will suffer for what you have done, gunny._

"Any idea who the gunny is?" The detective asked.

I barely heard his voice; all my senses were trained on the writing, my eyes blown wide and my heart racing a mile a minute. I reread the bloody letters and swallowed back the bile that had risen from my throat.

"Gibbs," I called, turning slightly just in time to see his annoyed expression, "You should come see this."

"Can't you handle it, Special Agent Todd?" He called back, turning to face the witness and adding, "DiNozzo, Todd, you two know the drill. Get to it!"

I glared at him, was he really this stubborn? He was perfectly fine before the new Director came.

I heard Tony come up behind me and almost jumped two feet in the air when he laid his arm around my shaking shoulders.

"Hey, Kate, relax, what are you-" he cut himself off as his eyes strayed to where mine were once again glued.

I could see his eyes scanning the writing over and over again and felt him stiffen beside me. He lifted the camera and bent down and snapped a few shots of the writing.

I stood there, dumb found, until I heard a familiar growling beside me.

"Kate, _do _something, don't just stand there, there's-" I felt his eyes boring into the pavement and felt another chill shake my body. I tried to make myself move but I stood frozen against the concrete.

"Gibbs," I whispered, my voice barely a croak, "What did you do to piss someone off that much?" I asked quietly.

He pulled his arm around me and laid his jacket over my shoulders.

"I don't know, Katie," he whispered, his hand rubbing circles into the middle of my back trying to calm me down.

I nodded, and looked at the detective, my anger slowly overcoming my fear.

"Where's the body?"

"The body's on the ceiling, there's more writing up there you should see, Agent Todd," the detective said and began to leave the scene.

I looked at Gibbs, who was now removing his arm from around me and began sprinting towards the stairs. I followed him, leaving Tony to take charge of the scene.

"Gibbs, do we have contact with Tony?" I asked, our feet echoing against the medal stairs. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the shot out lights.

"Yeah, why?" Gibbs asked, not slowing his pace.

"I have a bad feeling in my gut," I told him honestly just as we burst through the door and sunlight came streaming through the opening.

We found the body easily, sprawled across the ventilation system. Gibbs immediately went to the body and checked around for the writing.

We skewered the whole roof top, looking for anything that even closely resembled blood.

"Gibbs, are you sure there's something here?" I asked, bending down to check underneath the boxes.

"The detective said there was somewhere around here," he growled, his frustration seeping through.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and froze, looking up, I saw the door crack open slightly and a man with his face covered in black cloth raised a sniper rifle, taking precise aim at the back of Gibbs's head.

"Shooter!" I cried, running between them just as the shot was fired. I jumped in front of him and the bullet dug its way into my chest.

I felt the stinging pain, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this one took so long, school's been killing me lately. Getting up at 5:45 and standing in the freezing cold wind for like 10 minutes waiting for a bus that never comes on time.**

**Any ways! On with the story you've all been eagerly awaiting!**

Kate POV

I heard voices yelling and felt something cold and hard under my body. I tried to move, but I felt straps pulling me back down and into place.

"Jethro, she could be dead, she hasn't breathed a single breathe!" Ducky roared, trying to keep his voice low.

"No, no one is leaving this building. She made me a promise, one that I don't intend to let her break. The Director just received a note attached to her desk, same as Katie's but less harsh. 'Her death will be quick, wish I could say the same for you and Katie girl, Gunny,' were his exact words. Do you know what this means, Ducky? He got within _2 inches _of the director and even closer with Kate. I can't let her go, Duck," Gibbs growled, his voice low.

Oh, of course, I thought, jealousy pumping through my veins, he thinks of the director before he thinks of me. That just shows how much of a history they used to have.

I suddenly felt a dull throbbing in my head and realized that the so called "straps" were beginning to disappear and I could move my arms and legs again.

"Jethro, her temple slammed into the medal pipe sticking out of the ground, be reasonable, for all we know she could already be dead," Ducky whispered, his voice grave.

"Dammit Ducky, she isn't dead! She can't just-"

Suddenly I heard the familiar ring tone of my phone and swallowed back a curse. I felt around my pocket but to my aggravation, it wasn't there.

"Hello?" Gibbs growled into the phone.

"What? Who the hell is this!" He yelled, I could practically feel his eyes glaring at my now frozen body.

"Well your "babe" isn't here right now, who the hell are you?"

There was a brief pause, and then his voice got even lower, "I'm. Her. Boss."

I heard my phone snap shut and then rapid footsteps. I tried to sit myself up but I still could barely move. I kept my eyes closed until the sounds of his footsteps stopped.

"Kate," he whispered, all traces of the earlier anger wiped away.

"Katie, wake up," he whispered again; I felt his hand brush over my forehead and brush away the stray strands of hair.

I felt the morphine Ducky had probably given me wear off completely and opened my eyes a crack. I was met with bright blue ones, filled with nothing but caring and love, but for who?

"Gibbs," I croaked, barely able to say his name, "Water," I choked out.

He quickly grabbed the glass of water at the side table and gently brought his arm around my shoulders and lifted me up. He let me lean against his chest as he pressed the cup to my lips.

I drank the cup within seconds and he gently laid me back down.

"Kate, do you remember what happened on that roof top?" He asked, his voice soft.

I looked at him, slightly dazed, what happened on the roof top? What roof top, I wondered. I only remembered going into the warehouse, the long flights of stairs we both climbed, and then, nothing.

I shook my head slightly, struggling to remember.

"It'll come, Caitlin, give it time," Ducky said, coming up behind Gibbs.

"What happened to me, Ducky?" I asked him, my voice a soft whisper.

He sighed and looked at Gibbs, "Jethro should tell you the story; he was there, after all."

I looked back at Gibbs, my eyes pleading for him to tell me something. I propped myself up on my elbows and let my hand brush away the sweat that lingered on my forehead. Suddenly, my fingers encountered torn skin. I let my hand wander to the gash in the side of my head and put slight pressure on the wound, grimacing.

Suddenly, the events all came flashing back. I remember yelling that there was a shooter and then flying through the air, taking the bullet that was meant to be his. I remember him calling my name, his voice cutting through the incomprehensible pain.

"Kate, stay with me, keep your eyes open, come on, stay here, with me," he had whispered, trying to capture my hazel eyes with his blue ones.

I drifted in and out of the pain, whispering fragments of sentences that I had been thinking but they only came out as little groans at times.

"Kate, look at me, only at me. Don't think about it, just look at me. I'll be here, alright Katie? Everything's going to be alright," he had stated firmly, his hand had been in mine, letting me know that he was still there.

Suddenly, the image disappeared as I went under once again; this time, waking up to see kind blue eyes staring back at me. His face blurred with my tears and his figure seemed to sway.

"She saw it again," Gibbs whispered, his voice soft.

I heard Ducky sigh, "Oh Caitlin, I can't even imagine how you went through this and got out alive. You stopped breathing for a solid twenty minutes, and then, you just came back to us."

Gibbs POV (20 minutes where Kate had been proclaimed dead)

"Ducky!" I yelled, carrying in her limp body, tears in my eyes.

"Jethro, set her down, Mr. Palmer, get the heart monitor, and get the IV going," Ducky bellowed, rushing towards the table I set her on.

"She," I swallowed hard, "She's not breathin', Duck."

I felt her grip on my hand slacken slightly and looked at her, shaking my head sadly, desperately trying to bring her back.

"Kate, please, open your eyes, just one more time," I whispered in her ear, bending down despite my protesting knees.

"Katie, you're stronger than all of this, just open your eyes and stay with me," I told her, letting one tear fall onto the palm of her hand.

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckles, wishing that I had told her how much I cared about her earlier, wishing that I had the balls to man up and ask her out for that beer I had promised myself I would the first day I met her, and wishing, above all, that I was the one on this table, not her. She didn't deserve the excruciating pain she was in right now.

"Her pulse is barely there, doctor," Palmer stated, his voice soft.

"Kate, fight, please, fight," I told her, knowing that the end was already near. She was strong, hell she had stayed with me the whole ride here, when most would die on the ride back.

I didn't want her in pain anymore, but I was that selfish to want her to stay with me, even if it was just as my subordinate.

I looked at the heart monitor to see the green line rising slightly after several seconds. I barely heard the shock paddles going and Ducky's screams for more power and more supplies. I only saw the beautiful woman laying on the medal slab, her brown hair framing her face, and her beautiful brown eyes closed. I saw the future we could've had together, her in a beautiful white dress, our children playing in front of the lawn, and just watching her grow older.

That was what I wanted my life to be like, I realized, as I saw the green line suddenly stop moving, stopping my dreams and bringing me back to reality where the woman that I had wanted to tell all of my dreams to slipped away from me.

The beeping was still ringing in my ears and I believed that it would ring on forever, taunting me, mocking me, telling me that that bullet was meant for me and how Caitlin Todd had died taking that bullet for me.

I looked at Ducky, tears in my eyes, my grip tightening on her hand even though her fingers had long sense uncurled.

He shook his head, tears pouring down his cheeks and whispering, "If she had gotten here sooner," over and over again.

I looked at her pale figure; if I hadn't seen the monitor's stop and shut themselves off one by one, then I could've deluded myself into thinking that she was asleep, peacefully dreaming, and I could curl up beside her and tell her how much I loved her the next day.

My mistake was thinking that I had eternity to tell her how much I loved her, I thought, but in reality, I only had a few days before she was brutally ripped away from me.

"She's gone," Palmer whispered, looking down at her. He began to grab a white sheet but the glare I sent him made him put it away.

"She is not gone," I growled, my voice menacingly low, "She can't be gone! There's so much that she could've had, so much she didn't do!" I yelled, desperately trying to trick myself into thinking she would wake up soon.

"She's not gone," I whispered half heartedly, not believing it myself, "She's not gone," I said again, putting my head down onto her arm and crying my tears.

"There's so much I needed to tell you, Katie, you can't just leave me. You promised me, remember? On the way here, you promised that you wouldn't leave me."

I tried to stop the tears that poured down my cheeks but I couldn't. I stopped trying to talk and just whispered a few final words into her pale, lifeless skin.

"You promised."

Kate POV

I watched his expression turn darker and then his eyes seemed so far away, as if they were going back into the past. I wanted to see what he was seeing but found it impossible. Instead, I saw sadness, and pain, something I thought I would never see in this man's eyes.

Without any warning, he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, letting the pain come out.

"Kate, I thought you were dead," he whispered, his lips in my hair, his arms tightening around me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my tears fall onto his jacket, "I thought I would never see you again, Gibbs, I really did think that I had died."

He pulled away slightly, his face filled with a harsh determination, "I won't let anything hurt you ever again, Katie, you got that? I'll sooner give my life then watch you suffer like that ever again, you got me?"

I nodded, dumb struck. Just what did he see that made him so upset?  
I heard the doors open and looked up to see the Director come in and whisper something into Gibbs's ear, making him reluctantly pull away. I watched him leave and wondered if this was the one promise that he couldn't keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys for it! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Kate POV

I looked at Ducky, and opened my arms for the Scotsman and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I thought that my medical techniques had finally failed me," he whispered into my shoulder. I laughed, my arms around his neck.

"No, Ducky, you're an amazing doctor. I knew you wouldn't let me die; that's how I'm here now," I told him, giving him a smile and pulling away.

He fixed me with a soft glare, "You should not let the Director take away from you what is rightfully yours, you do know that, right Caitlin?"

I blushed, "What do you mean?" I asked, looking down and away.

"He loves you, plain flat and simple. You should've seen the pain he was in when we all thought that you were dead. He was in severe denial, crying on your arm, willing you go come back; and, miracle of all miracles, you did," he told me, getting a bandage for my head.

I was speechless; was it really that obvious that he loved me? I wasn't even able to see it, for crying out loud! I nodded my thanks to Ducky and walked out of autopsy, taking the stairs up to the bullpen. I walked towards my seat when I felt arms circle around my waist and lift me up.

"Ah Kate you're alive! God, I was so worried! When Gibbs carried you in you looked like you were dead!" Tony laughed gleefully in my ear, crushing me against him.

I broke free of his hold and glared at him, "Did you really think that I was dead, Tony? Just by a little knock on the head?"

He laughed, "Oh, I didn't, but Gibbs sure as hell did. God, you should've seen the guys face!"

"What did my face look like, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, coming down the stairs and automatically delivering a head slap to the back of his head.

"Well, truthfully, like you just saw a ghost," Tony mumbled, but instantly shut up and sat down in his seat.

"Alright, we're all on lock down now; no one leaves this building," he turned to the Director, his arm wrapped around her waist, "Read the letter, Jen."

She looked at him and nodded, beginning to read.

"Dear Director of NCIS, you're running out of time. The bombs are set, the exits are sealed. You have three days to disable them, each bomb you disable leads you closer to me; but if you fail or miss one, you will all die. Tell Special Agent Caitlin Todd that I'm watching her every move."

I looked up from my desk and my eyes opened wide. I tried to mask the fear that was already plastered across my face. I looked from Gibbs to the Director and back again; my eyes narrowed.

"We have three days to disable, how many bombs?" I asked quietly, looking at the already blocked windows and doorways.

She shook her head, "No idea, he said there were several, so we have to look around."

I nodded, looking at Tony who was now fumbling in his drawers for the bomb detectors, his eyes narrowed and his features alert.

"Boss," he calls, and tosses Gibbs one of the yellow detectors that we had all been familiar with.

Gibbs expertly caught it and signaled for us to split up. I began to get out of my seat when he gently pushed me back down and shook his head.

"Not you, Kate, you're still weak, and it won't do us any good for you to just pass out on the floor," he whispered, pegging me with his signature stare.

My eyes narrowed even more, "Gibbs, I'm perfectly fine. I can handle walking down a few flights of stairs."

I looked at Tony for support who only shrugged, "Boss, we're wasting time, let's all stay together and search the basement first; we don't have many cameras there."

He nodded, "DiNozzo, call the boys down stairs, tell them to look through surveillance tapes, tell them its code red and tell every agent in this building to start looking for bombs that could be anywhere. The rest of them need to try and get the hell out of here and let us do our job."

Gibbs began a brisk walk towards the elevator just as the lights began to flicker off, one by one.

"Dammit!" He cursed, throwing his fist against the elevator's solid medal doors.

Soon, we were left in darkness.

"DiNozzo! Got any flashlights?" Gibbs called and navigated his way towards Tony's desk.

"Yeah boss, here's there. I have a feeling your 'Madame Director' is going to be coming along with you and Kate," Tony whispered in his ear.

I sighed, and took the flashlight and bomb detector from Gibbs's hands. I turned on the flashlight and began taking the stairs back down to the basement.

"Kate, we stay together," Gibbs whispered, "I don't like the looks of this," he added.

I shook my head, "Neither do I," I answered, my hand running against the walls to make sure that I didn't trip and fall.

The beam of the flashlight was a big help, but we had to conserve energy so the beam was pretty low. I pushed open the door to the basement to find that it was already empty.

"Tony got the call down pretty fast," I mumbled, listening as my voice echoed in the usually bustling basement.

"Kate, take the left side, I'll take right. Be careful," he whispered in my ear and I heard his almost silent footsteps retreating.

I took a deep breath and walked into the darkness, my flash light's beam shinning around boxes. Suddenly, I heard a rustling to my right and instinctively turned to see nothing.

Suddenly, I felt a hand close around my mouth and a voice in my ear.

"Move and I'll shoot you," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Kate! DiNozzo called, the Directors missing, where the hell are you?" I heard Gibbs call and winced.

I heard his footsteps approaching me and suddenly, the emergency lights turned on, making the basement shine a dull blue.

I turned to my left to see a man holding the Director in a strangle hold, his arm around her neck.

"Gibbs," she choked out.

I saw him; standing in front of the both of us, gun raised, unable to choose. His eyes darted from me to her and back again.


	4. Chapter 4

**ADULT CONTENT AHEAD, RAPE, AND BLOOD, IF YOU'RE NOT MATURE ENOUGH DON'T READ!**

Kate POV

I felt the man's arms tighten around my neck, and closed my eyes against the pain. I looked at Gibbs, our eyes connected and I felt sparks shoot up my back.

I could see the indecision flash across his features in the pale blue lighting. He knew who he had to choose already, but he couldn't live with the choice, I realized. Those brief seconds our minds connected; I was able to see how much fear and care he had for the both of us and how it was ripping him apart.

I shook my head slowly, and closed my eyes, relinquishing the hold I never knew I had on him. At that moment, I accepted that I was going to die and that there was nothing he could do about it. I accepted that I was going to perish from this Earth without telling him how much I loved him, I would die with a smile on my face, at all the happy memories we could've made together.

I heard a shot being fired and the arm that the man had around my throat didn't loosen. I knew who he had shot without even opening my eyes.

I heard the click of heels and smiled faintly; we both knew that he would choose her, she was dying, and they must've had SOME type of history together, to say the least.

I felt the cool medal of the gun dug deeper into the side of my head.

I opened my eyes to see the Director tucked safely behind Gibbs, his gun was still raised, now pointing at the man that was a few seconds from snapping my neck in half. I saw the gun men behind Gibbs, their guns drawn and pointed directly at his head. He couldn't move without getting shot.

"Let her go, and we can forget this ever happened," he growled, the stoic man put back into place.

He laughed, "Do you really expect me to let her go? This is all the leverage I have against you!"

His grip on me tightened and his arm that was around my neck now roamed further down, near the top of my shirt.

"She's pretty, gunny, I'll give you that much. Real pretty girl, I couldn't believe that you didn't try and save her," he laughed again and began to unbutton the top two buttons of my blouse.

I struggled against him, my hand smacking him in the face. He barely flinched, instead he took my hand and bent it backwards at an unnatural angle.

I clenched my teeth together to prevent myself from screaming but couldn't stop the strangled yelp that escaped my lips. He forced me to my knees, the pain was blinding. I heard each bone in my hand give a subtle crack and he didn't seem to stop there. He didn't stop till I was lying face down, a full blown scream of agony on the tip of my tongue.

"Stop it! What do you want, I'll give it to you!" I heard Gibbs call, I tried to catch my breath and tell him that I was OK, but couldn't. I didn't dare try and flex my hand that now lay useless beside me.

"I want you to suffer just like how I suffered when you put my brother in jail," he hissed, "He didn't deserve that, gunny, and that marine down in Quantico sure as hell didn't deserve it. But you made all this happen, all of it. So I'm going to make you suffer just like all of them."

I felt the pain dull a little and struggled to my knees and looked up, the blue lights hurting my eyes. I looked into his eyes and was shocked at the anger and the helplessness in them.

"Gibbs, I'll be fine, get out of here, take the Director, and run," I told him through my eyes, hoping that he caught the message.

He looked at me, as if seeing the defeat and gave a rough shake of his head, being stubborn once again.

"Get up," the man hissed in my ear, grabbing my broken hand and forcing me to my feet.

I looked into his eyes, my face had no emotion on it what so ever.

"Let them leave," I said calmly, trying to ignore the pain.

He laughed, "You think that I'd let both of them just leave? When I went to all that trouble just to get him to investigate the case and try and kill the both of you? No chance in that, sweet heart."

His hands wandered down my frame, resting on my hips. I shook him off and almost immediately, as if he expected that, he smacked me across the face. He pushed me back down and I felt rope being wrapped around my wrists.

I struggled violently, my kicks catching him twice in the chest; to my disappointment, he only grunted in pain.

After I was tied up, he lifted me to my feet so that I was facing Gibbs.

"Kate," he whispered, shaking his head, unable to move from his spot, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, tears in my eyes, "Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness, Gibbs, a really smart man once told me that."

He gave me a small smirk. "Look at me," he seemed to say, "Only at me."

I nodded and barely felt the man's hands slip underneath my shirt and pull it up until his lips were pressing hungry kisses down my neck.

I knew what was coming next and struggled to get away, using my legs to propel me away from him and towards the further end of the wall.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, you look real pretty in this light, sweet heart," the man growled. I looked down and cursed myself several times over for not wearing anything but a bra underneath my shirt this morning.

"Let them go! They can watch from the bullpen, just, don't let him stay here, please," I begged him, curling up into a tight ball.

He stopped for a moment and turned around, facing Gibbs. I buried my face in my knees and refused to look up; how could I face him, half naked, curled on the floor? This wasn't the Special Agent Caitlin Todd that he knew, this was a girl that was so scared that she might just start bawling right on the floor.

"Kate, I'm not leaving you," I heard Gibbs call, "Please, just, look up."

Slowly, hesitantly, I picked my head up, trying to cover up my chest, but doing a poor job. To my surprise, his eyes held no judgment, only caring and anger.

"Gibbs, that's what he wants. Just go to the bullpen, turn the cameras on, and it'll be like you're right here," I told him softly, shaking my hair out of my eyes.

I looked at the man, willing him to make both of them go, "Please, if you have any feelings left in you, please don't let my boss see me like this."

He looked at me, and I thought I saw a glimmer of humanity in the man's features. The crazy look of revenge that he had previously worn had now disappeared and was replaced with uncertainty.

"Take them up in the elevator, then come back down and shut the elevator off. Jam the doors to the stairs, shut off all the exits after you bring them up," his voice was softer now, caring, almost.

The men that had their guns trained on the Director Gibbs instantly nodded and practically dragged Gibbs into the elevator.

"Kate!" He roared in fury.

I shook my head slowly, and turned away from him. I couldn't look at him anymore; not now, not like this.

Gibbs POV

"Kate!" I roared, struggling against the two men dragging me further and further away from her. They pushed both of us in the elevator roughly, and stood in front of the doors as they closed.

I saw her shake her head and then turn away, breaking my heart.

I tried to shove past them, but it was like trying to get through a brick wall; impossible.

Once the elevator doors opened again, it was in the dimly light bullpen. They pushed us out, instantly jamming the doors together.

"Dammit!" I yelled, turning around and punching the silver doors, leaving a good sized dent in it's place.

"Hey! Boss! We thought they would never let you out!" McGee called, jogging over to us, the video camera's in the basement already on.

"Kate's down there, McGee, we have to get to her before the bastard kills her!" I yelled at the young agent, pushing past them and standing in front of the plasma. Tony was already in front of the screen, arms crossed, brows knit together.

You could practically see the steam and the anger simmering out of him. I watched as his jaw muscles worked and his fingers flexed, open and closed.

"Boss, we have to get her out of there, I can't watch this for much longer without breaking the screen in half," the young Italian hissed.

I nodded, watching as the man pulled her head up, "McGee, turn on the sound, it'll help with figuring this nut job out."

I heard a click and then her screaming. I froze in shock and horror, her screams filling my ears and making me feel as if I were drowning. I couldn't breath, everything seemed to go dark all at once. I knew that her screams would be echoing my nightmares until she was safe in my arms and wanted to kill the man responsible.

He was hurting her; stripping her naked and forcefully entering her, I saw the tears that had been in her eyes flowing down her cheeks and the pain that she had hidden before spill out.

He looked up at the camera, smiling, "The sad part is that she didn't deserve all this, you do. Look at how much pain _you're _causing her, hear her screaming? Well _you're _making her scream, hear her-"

I couldn't take it anymore and flipped the sound off before he could continue and sat back down at my desk, rubbing a hand over my face.

I felt the eyes of my team and the Director bore into me and looked up, taking charge once again.

"McGee, any other way into the basement other then the stairs and the elevator?" I asked, standing back up.

The younger agent's eyes widened, "Um, not really boss, but I can get a plan of the building for you and we can go over it again."

I nodded, "Tony, do we know who this guy is?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he used to be Corporal Walters, recognize the name, boss?"

I sighed, and nodded, "Yeah, but his brother in jail for double homicide, guess he never really got over it."

"I want a full profile on him, tell me where the hell he's been, what you think he might do, get inside his head," I barked out, my voice harsh and clipped.

I turned to the Director, "You stay here, I don't want you going missing too."

She nodded and sat down at Kate's desk.

"Not there," I told her immediately.

She looked at me, shocked, "Jethro, it's-"

"Pick a different desk, Director," I told her, my voice showing that I wasn't about to elaborate any further.

I looked back up into the screen to her fear filled face and sighed, this was going to be a long night. I knew that I wouldn't get her face out of my head for weeks.

"We'll get you back, Katie, and once we do, I will personally put a bullet in his head."


End file.
